and the world finally fell into place
by NiNA-eN
Summary: The two rings on her fingers and the parallels of domesticity. -Sawada Tsunayoshi/Chrome Dokuro. Mentions of Sawada Iemitsu/Nana. TYL. for LJ KHRfest.


**and the world finally fell into place**

by NiNA_eN

_The two rings on her fingers and the parallels of domesticity. - Sawada Tsunayoshi/Chrome Dokuro. Mentions of Sawada Iemitsu/Nana. (TYL)_

* * *

><p>for KHRfest<p>

**prompt: **_I- 60. Tsuna/Chrome - marriage; "meeting the in-laws"_

* * *

><p>She smiled, eye crinkling at the corners, as he patted the head of the no-longer-crying boy, and then turned back to her, hand distinctively empty.<p>

"Um..."

Chrome's voice was soft, more easygoing gentility than her usual shyness, and there was a hint of teasing in it as she spoke, "I'd offer you mine but..."

As if to punctuate her point, the young woman stretched her legs out ever so slightly and swiped her tongue up along the side of her ice cream.

Tsuna pouted a little at that and the laughter was prominent in her smile as she gently pushed him into the direction of the ice cream van again. There was a short queue, the end of which he quickly joined and as he stood there and waited, he glanced back at her.

She had turned away now, caught in conversation with the little boy who had taken his seat on the bench and was currently in danger of losing his newly-obtained ice cream as he waved his arms hazardously to illustrate a point.

_"Ne, ne?" _the boy was saying, grinning as she nodded back.

She seemed entertained by his childish antics, eyes closed into arches and a hand held up half-cupped over her mouth to contain her _kufufufu_s - a habit she had not been able to break.

She was dressed as a civilian today, a simple light cotton dress falling in demure folds to her knees, peeptoe sandals tied to her legs with thin silk ribbons.

_"Bye-bye, onee-chan!"_

A pleased flush spread over her face, she smiled gently as the boy ran away backwards, skittish feet on the ground and both hands flailing enthusiastically.

"Be careful_,"_ she cautioned quietly, hand raised in a more serene imitation.

Tucking a strand of hair behind one ear with the other, she caught his gaze and tilted her head slightly to stare curiously back - _hm? _- finally dropping her hands as the boy disappeared from view.

He simply smiled back at her – _un_ - vaguely noting the small measured licks, delicate and cat-like, and the vanilla flavour that was too plain for his own tastes.

The line moved and he stepped forward with his order, before lapsing back into a casual stance as he looked back at her again.

She met his gaze again, this time raising an eyebrow, her two hands clasped together delicately to hold the cone, the simple gold band on the finger of her left hand glinting in the sunlight.

He grinned then, a silly goofy thing to himself, and turned away from her puzzled expression to take his order of a choc-ice.

"Thank you."

As he turned back again, taking hardly a step, he bumped into someone, jarring their arm ever so slightly.

The woman immediately whipped around, words falling from lips like acid rain, eyes fierce and _burning_.

_Cold_ eyes, strangely familiar in their shape

- _and her face._

Such open hostility from a complete stranger surprised him.

"S-sorry!"

Tsuna faltered, almost forgetting his apology - which was ignored anyway.

He noted the pursed red lips, shawl pulled tighter around her shoulders and cellphone jammed back to her ear - before the woman spun around and stalked away, heels clicking harshly against the pavement and disgust visible in the toss of her dark hair.

Eyebrows furrowed, he shook his head and continued his walk back, puzzling at such a _strange,_ quick encounter.

Glancing up, he dropped his ice cream.

Chrome sat _frozen_ in her seat, eyes wide and blank, her own fallen to her foot, the cone on the floor.

He quickly rushed over.

Her previous flush had drained completely, along with all expression. Face palid, body rigid, eyes fixed glacially forward and impossibly wide; he hovered uncertainly at her side.

_In that moment, he was afraid, to touch her_.

She didn't seem to see him, didn't even look like she was _breathing_.

She was trembling now, silent, face... _white._

In his moment of hesitance, hands suspended in the air between them, he saw a brief intensity in her eyes, flashing with the possibility of disbelief-pain-_hope_? lips pursed and almost like -

"_...mo...ther...?_"

- and then the moment was gone and she _swayed._

"Chrome!" Tsuna darted forward, warm hands curling at the cool skin of her elbows.

She gazed up at him, looking so fragile and drained, before lowering her head and leaning into his chest, fingers grasping his shirt, voice sounding as if she'd the breathe knocked out of her.

"...Ah."

She shook a little.

He moved behind her, to lean more of her weight onto him, all the while steadying the smaller female with a hand upon her elbow. Knowing his own transparency, he spoke gently, "let's clean you up first, ok?"

_It was a small gesture but it meant a lot, allowing her time to collect herself_.

Eyes shadowed by her hair, she was quiet at first as she half-leaned on his thin frame, and then agreed softly, "If the Boss says so."

_The surfacing use of the term she reserved usually only for formal terms. _

Tsuna's lips drew into the tiniest frown.

It signified her_ distance_, _her withdrawal._

His brows furrowed in worry as, after stopping at a fountain, she allowed him to guide her further into the park, to a secluded bench surrounded by trees.

Once there, she eased her feet out of her sandals and folded them beneath her, leaning again against him, _sunk into him_ – and he thought it in a way like he was her only lifeline.

Chrome was silent at first.

"I think... "

When she spoke, her voice was quiet, barely audible to anyone else _but him_.She turned and burrowed her head further into his shoulder, fingers digging into his shirt, lips aflutter against his collarbone.

_A tiny, trapped heartbeat._

"I think... that was my mother."

He spoke not of what he thought, only waited patiently, quiet; a reassuring presence at her back as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed slow soothing circles into her back.

So she continued.

"I know it seems... but her face, her eyes, those footsteps - and that flick of hair..."

Despite the seeming hesitance, there was something in those little words; something tangible and _heartbreaking_, her voice steady and yet...

_And yet._

Tsuna had always wondered about her background, her family; had asked once, earlier in their relationship and she'd quieten until silence stretched awkwardly between them.

He never asked again.

Chrome was quiet for a very long time, and he simply waited, hand still tracing soothing patterns into her skin.

Only the distant sounds of birdsong disturbed the still air.

_The grip of his shirt tight, the breathe against his shoulder soft._

And then she pulled away and rubbed at dry eyes, and smiled at him – a faltering, bright thing that made his throat dry and heart ache.

Tsuna reached for her again.

"What time is it?"

Momentarily confused, he dropped his hand, brows furrowed and mouth gaped slightly before realizing –

"Chro – are you sure?"

He watched her. He grew even more unsure as her smile simply grew brighter and she ducked her head, turning away from his gaze to look at the miniature clock structure in the midst of the park.

"Ah, it's almost six," she said softly and slid off of the wooden bench. Slipping on her sandals, she began dusting off her dress. "We should get going."

His heart twisted.

"Chrome..."

She did not answer, plucking at a very faint stain on her skirt. She then let go and brushed it off again.

"Chrome."

His voice, deep and firm, compelled her to look at him.

But he was surprised as she turned towards him.

The wavering, saccharine smile was gone, faint streamers of violet-coloured hair waving across her face. Her face pale but tight, mouth drawn tight in steely determination, she spoke. "I'm going."

Then she averted her gaze again. "...Boss."

And so she did not see his miniscule frown.

_It was so obvious she was trying to ignore what just happened _

_– but wouldn't going today make it worse?_

Reaching forward, he took her hands and it almost seemed like she was going to resist at first; she trembled but ultimately did not move. She looked down as he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles against the backs of her hands. He spoke, his voice still strong but gentle, "...You don't have to."

Her face softened then, from what little he could see of it, and she squeezed his hands.

"...It's OK. And we promised your mother."

The message was clear: _she didn't want to talk about it._

He kneeled closer, bent so he could tilt his own face up to look at hers; again she seemed like she would pull away - but she stayed. Her downcast eyes skittered past his own as he searched her, searched her face, searched her eyes. There was slight sadness and pain there, dark, heavy and hollow.

He could stop, could bring them back home, could phone up his mother, cancel and reschedule for another day – yet – and yet, _her hands were still in his_.

He closed his eyes.

He opened them.

He straightened up.

"We can still reschedule."

_And so neither would he._

She smiled then, a small genuine thing that tugged at his heart. Looking up now, eyes meeting his, she shook her head.

"...It's OK."

Her hands were still shaking ever so slightly and he gripped them firmly. Her eyes burned, unwavering.

"...fine."

_But she would have to one day._

Her eyes crinkled a little as her smile broadened. Freeing one hand, she reached out and trailed the back of it against his cheek. "Thank you," she said softly and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Like a switch, his eyes dilated again; cocking his head to one side, Tsuna complained lightly, "Eh, is that it?"

_And he hoped it would be to him._

Chrome giggled, the darkness from her eyes fading as she teased, "maybe later. Come on, we're going to be late."

She pulled him by the hand towards the park's exit.

"Eh, _maybe?_"

Her laughter floated up and trickled through the air, soft but _light._

* * *

><p>The light atmosphere from before disappeared as soon as they stepped within the parameter of his home's vicinity.<p>

She had walked ahead of him then, slipping from their entwined hands _I'm OK – please - _

_Let me do this._

Her skin was still pale, he thought, and her eyes flickered ever so slightly as they walked the side of the street. Her back was straight, her shoulders risen ever so slightly, she could almost be likened to her usually ever-present trident.

_The creases at the corner her skirt were almost prominent as before they'd left their own home. Deciphering her lack of words, he had held her hands to stop her,_

_"It's OK, it's alright.")_

Along the way here, he had tried to move her mind on, to distract and cheer; stopping at shops to buy flowers and cake - juggling items until they fell and had to apologize as he bought them and she giggled - but still. He knew that, doubtless, her nerves were still strung raw -

_("They'll love you, I know it")_

- and, though she had yet to say anything of it at all, she was also probably thinking back to the unaccounted for, unexpected meeting, with her mother

_Because she had said so,_ _and so he would believe her words._

He hoped he had not made the wrong decision.

* * *

><p>Chrome held her breathe and eyed the round doorbell with the trepidation of a cornered prey.<p>

She could feel Tsuna behind her, watching her anxiously.

She closed her eyes.

Pushing herself, gathering her courage together into a compact ball and holding it tight within her chest, before she could turn and run away -

_As she had done with so, so many things_

- she reached out with one arm and pushed the bell, striking it with a force not unworthy of battle, and wrenched it back just as quick.

There were immediately a few thumps and shouts; then, above it all, a ringing cheerful _masculine _voice** -** "Nana-chan~ I'll get that, OK?" - and heavy footsteps.

As they grew closer, Tsuna felt Chrome stiffen at his side; she _knew_ that voice, had heard it before –

_Remembered her own voice answering, her own lips moving in response, and yet_

- and then the door opened to a giant of a man.

He was very blonde and very muscular, with faint whiskers on his chin and dark eyes that immediately locked onto her.

_She'd seen him before, through eyes yet not her own._

Behind her, sensing the rising unease, Tsuna went to step fourth, before her, _between them,_ but stopped, surprised, by his voice that was quite different from the one scant moments ago.

"So. You're his fiancée."

His stare was sharp and she barely dared to swallow, _breathe_, in the long silence between.

(_they had never met before, Mukuro having always been the one in her body. _

_he had never acknowledged her as a Guardian)_

Then his attitude changed - only practice with such things letting her able to at least keep up with the speed of it – his voice jovial and higher in pitch, eyes creasing into thin arches.

"Hello~ I'm Tsunayoshi's father, Sawada Iemitsu – _Chrome_-chan, isn't it?"

He grinned brilliantly, inclining his head ever so slightly.

A beat and then –

"Such a _shame_ he's never brought you around before."

And there was a hint of shark teeth.

She trembled, a little –

_She had known_

- and behind her, Tsuna bristled but she shook him off.

_But he was not fooled by the gauzy medical patch over one eye, the simple silver band on her other hand's middle finger. _

Standing tall and perfectly still, not smiling, she rose to his unspoken challenge in her own way.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

She said it simply and honestly, in her own quiet murmur of a voice, because it was so.

Her one eye, bright and determined, directly met his sharp gaze.

_And so who she was in his eyes?_

And there was silence.

"Darling~" the sudden ringing of a cheerful voice cut across it, breaking stares to flickering gazes_._ "Is it them~?"

There was a pattering of tiny socked feet and then a brown mop of hair popped suddenly out from behind Iemitsu's shoulders, hands lightly grasping his shoulder as she pushed herself up to peer at their guests over it. Cheerful and sweet, Sawada Nana seemed not to have noticed the silent standoff that had just occurred between her husband and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, as both twisted around to look back at her.

Like her husband, her gaze was instantly drawn to the first on their doorstep – but _her_ reaction was quite different.

Letting out a giant girlish squeal that none had accounted for and surprised them all: the petite apron-clad woman all but suddenly lunged forward in a great hug _that made her stiffen_ and then, still gushing, drew back, still holding Chrome by the arms –

"-my god, so cute! You caught such a cute one, Tsu-kun-!"

Iemitsu vaguely noted the girl's head actually _exploding_ into red as he moved back to watch in amusement his adorable wife's antics, actually _rubbing her cheek rabidly against hers_ -"such a cute girl!" - and pulling her bodily into the house. His son, on the other hand, ran forward after them and was now currently in a state of panic at the fact his fiancée seemed to be gently steaming from the ears - so different from the composed woman before.

_Because she was weak to those she loved. _

_And this was Boss's – Tsuna's - and everyone else's Mama, _

_And through their stories she had become someone precious._

There was such pride and joy, such exuberant energy in her voice, such warmth as she greeted the girl and introduced herself so, you'd think this not the very first time they'd met. Finally letting go, she drew back to clutch his arm and introduce her husband again –

"-and this is my darling, Iemitsu-"

He noticed she was still a little shaken, her tense shoulders still drawn up ever so slightly –

B_ecause no matter the Family's efforts, she was still a shy, private person_

– and, additionally, there were her nerves from earlier too.

But still, though small and a little strained at the edges, her smile was genuinely warm as she looked at his mother.

"-but, my my, you're_ much_ too thin," Nana mock-scolded the girl she had her arms around and then turned to her son. "Tsu-kun! What are you _feeding_ her, honestly-"

Chrome, who was blushing softly, unconsciously drawn to the unfamiliar arms around her - _warm, with the comforting scents of clean soap and warm bread _- suddenly looked up, stricken and wide-eyed _wait, what, she couldn't get him into trouble like this _"Oh-oh no, B-Tsuna feeds me quite well-!"

Meeting a smile and eyes that had no actual anger in them, she realized _oh_ and cut off –

_This was what the others were always telling her_

"-I just finished cooking, as well," Nana was now saying, looking back at her, and she realized _she had let her go_ and was heading into the kitchen, "I'll bring it out right now-"

"W-wait, please!" she stammered, louder than her first mouse squeak, accidently interrupting her.

"_Hm~?_"

Pausing, Nana looked back at her and she took the opportunity to scurry forward, face reddening _hoping she wasn't being too pretentious _"Um, I – can I help, please?"

Nana blinked at her and made a soft noise of agreement, a warm smile that was so much like her son's –

_Of course... I'm always drawn to people like them..._

"-Of course!"

* * *

><p>Everything really was already prepared and she couldn't help that vague feeling of disappointment – but she quickly dismissed it.<p>

More than a lasting good impression, she wanted at least to not be a trouble, disliked -

_detested_

- and quietly, quickly acquiesced each request (and non-request), fetching chopsticks, cups, tissues and other things.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Nana turned towards her and shook her head, "Oh, Chrome-chan, you didn't need to do that!" Pausing, she smiled and began gently pushing the girl towards a chair at the table "But _thank you_~"

Waving her hands ever so slightly, the young woman stuttered, "Oh, oh no, it's fine, please, let me help, Sawada-san-"

_Because even she was little bit selfish, and was willing to fight for it._

Here, the addressed stopped and clicked her tongue kindly, hand lifted to cradle her cheek as she twisted from side to side, insisting with a kind of complacent parental patience, "I told you, Chrome-chan, call me _Maman~"_

And there was such a firmness and warmth, she couldn't help but repeat it.

_"Maman,"_ she whispered.

_Mother, she thought._

Her lips framed it with the revering of holy scriptures, tasted it on her tongue like a spreading mist of cool mint.

"Ah, there you two are - darling, Tsu-kun," Nana's voice roused her and Chrome looked up to see the two males shuffle in, serious expressions transforming in seconds to sheepish smiles.

She caught Tsuna's eye as she stared at him and he immediately looked away again.

_(ah)_

"Tsu-kun!" she jumped as Nana started pushing her again. "Take this one would you – she's not allowing me to play host~" and she laughed as she pushed the young woman right into her son's surprised arms, who, now distracted, looked back up at her and opened her mouth.

"Maa maa," Nana cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand, smiling, "I'm almost finished anyway."

Defeated, Chrome quietly slipped into her seat, led there by hand on arm, and watched as the older woman bustled to and fro with the dishes of food.

She was humming happily, balancing the many plates with ease and playfully slapping at her laughing husband as he tried to sneak pieces of food early. Then he changed tactics and grabbed her by the waist instead; thankfully, she'd just been emptied of plates and get more, so she tumbled into his lap with simply a flutter of skirts and gaily laughter.

There was a visible glow about them, a quality of breathlessness in their laughs –

_(she remembers bitterness, a hot fountain of sharp words sliding over her skin between walls)_

- and yet she found she'd had to look away.

"_But Nana-chan's_ _food is so delicious_~!" he cried and Chrome's eyes widened as what seemed to be an extra-large serving was set in front of her. Looking up, she found the brunette had freed herself and waltzed over to their side of the table, still smiling despite the prize – though meagre – caught between her husband's teeth.

"Chrome-chan should eat more~!"

She bit her lip, gulped – _for_ _that was truly an impressive-looking mountain of food _– and jumped as her arm was squeezed. Then there was warmth at her back and a soft voice at her ear, "Don't worry, we'll share the plate, OK."

She broke into a soft laugh at that, squeezed the hand that now lay over hers and leaned back into his chest; he wrapped an arm around her and smiled into her hair "...thanks."

* * *

><p>The food was indeed wonderful, though spent more picking at eachothers' food.<p>

_She had watched as Nana fed Iemitsu extra bits and pieces laughingly and didn't realize the steady decrease of her own until he took her beloved pineapple chunks - "Tsuna, I did **no**t think this was what you meant!"_

She'd eaten so much, she'd felt a little ashamed at how it must've looked – it lessened somewhat as Maman shot her such an elated look.

_"She's happy you like her food so much," Tsuna had whispered teasingly in her ear and coughed a little when she poked him in the stomach lightly._

But still, she had had to go to the bathroom, to make sure she didn't look as... unsightly.

Drying her hands, she peered at herself in the mirror.

_There._

A tiny spot of colour at the corner of her lips. She blushed as she remembered Tsuna kissing her there, _right in front of his parents_, and Iemitsu cheered at them whilst Nana cooed at the sight of_ "young love~"_

She giggled slightly and fluffed her hair. Her smile faded as she looked closer at it.

Her hair had grown out in the years, framing her face softly as it fell down in a purple mist about her shoulders. She kept to a very specific length and had long abandoned her trademark "pineapple spikes" to only formal occasions.

_Wanting to be known more as herself than Mukuro-sama's progeny._

Her purple eye stared back at her; she touched the thin cotton material that covered the other, white and inconspicuous.

_And yet._

She closed her eye and opened it again. She exited with a flutter of cotton skirts.

_Who she was in his eyes was uncertain._

Outside, Sawada Iemitsu leaned against the wall.

He seemed unsurprised at her apathetic look, pushing off the wall with his foot to stand before her. His stance was casual yet linear – there were no holes in his defence.

_Not a Guardian, but not a normal girl either._

But before he could open his mouth, she spoke. Eye raised to his, she simply told him, "I will always be by his side."

She had watched him as he did her, had seen the ways his eyes had flickered and fixed, hardened and softened, and had realized –

_This is who I am._

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Chrome-chan, this is <em>delicious."<em>

Chrome blushed and looked away. She sounded so pleased, so kind, that she could not bring herself to tell that it was a shop-bought one.

_("Chrome, you finished?"_

_"I... I burnt it."_

_"Wha – what? You – ah, it's OK, Chrome, I'm sure we can fix it!"_

_"No... it's OK, we – we can't take that."_

_"Are – are you sure – but you worked so hard on it! Look, if we just put some icing on it, we can–"_

_"No. It's OK ...Boss."_

_"..Are ...you sure?"_

_She smiled sadly, leaning against the oven; behind her back, her fingers fiddled with the switches to a normal temperature again.)_

She closed her eyes, turning away at the sounds of delight, the humming and the praising.

A squeeze on her upper arm caught her attention; looking up, she caught Tsuna's smile, a finger to his upturned lips that he then lifted away to –

_Point under the table?_

Raising her eyebrows, she lifted the tablecloth that Nana had brought out specifically for today and looked beneath. A box, clearly sealed with sellotape, and a colourful smiling chef insignia on the front, sat innocently there.

Her eyes widened. She whipped back to him, a faintly traumatized look on her face _no he couldn't have – _

_You didn't _she whispered wordlessly.

He looked at her calmly.

Almost snapping her neck with the speed, she twisted –

_Sure enough, some icing had cracked and fallen off enough to reveal burnt edges._

She suddenly found it quite hard to breathe.

"Eh? Chrome-chan?" pausing in the middle of her delighted humming, Nana removed her hand from her plumped cheek and looked over the seemingly embracing couple across from them.

"Maa maa," Tsuna laughed nonchalantly, pulling hishyperventilating girlfriend closer to his chest as she silent-screamed onto his collarbone, "She's just so happy and embarrassed that you liked her cooking."

"Aah?" Nana grinned, hugging her husband's arm. "You're too modest Chrome-chan, this really does taste amazing – _isn't that right, anata~?"_

Beside her, Iemitsu looked less than convinced, but quickly smiled as his _adorable wife_ suddenly turned her _charming smile_ on him. "_Un_!" he agreed, not even knowing what he was agreeing to.

_OK, maybe she couldn't always be by his side... if she killed him._

* * *

><p>Nana positively <em>sang,<em> "Chrome-cha-"

"Nagi."

She stopped and blinked, elbow-deep in soapsuds and water.

Behind them, the table fell silent and she could feel Iemitsu's glancing at her again, Tsuna looking up, concerned and confused.

She gripped the dish in her hands, fingers stiff and knuckles turning white, unmindful of the soapsuds dripping to her bare feet. Her quiet whisper became a little stronger. "Please... Call me... Nagi."

Despite the strangeness of her sudden request, Nana didn't miss a beat; true to her famously optimistic nature, "OK, _Na-gi-chan_~"

* * *

><p>Their cheerful farewell was also preceded by a low murmur,<p>

"...You're a great mother."

Nana blinked for a moment, then her cheeks broke into a flush as she took it into her stride "_Ara~_ Why, _thank you~_" she sounded so genuinely surprised, pleased and embarrassed.

From beneath her bangs, she could practically feel Iemitsu, standing behind his wife, raise his eyebrow at her bowed form – and then break into surprised blinking as she continued.

"You... _both... _are."

At this, the official couple exchange glances, their gazes warmed and this time she didn't follow up, instead smiled gently.

_("That child is unwanted!")_

A lilting tone, warm arms that slowly gathered her up, held her close.

"_Na-gi-**chan**~"_

* * *

><p>It's her real name, she told him later.<p>

Setting down the comb she'd been running through her hair, she rested an arm on her vanity table and turned towards him as he kneeled on their bed.

But then she turned away again a little, lowering her head and averting her gaze

"My mother was not a kind person," she said, murmured – and it was the first time she'd spoke of it, acknowledged the incident, all day.

He slid off the bed again and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and let him hold her, let him pick her up and bring her back to the bed.

That night, he comforted her and that night, she told him everything.

_("That child is...")_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: fifty minutes past the deadline - got distracted by Byakuran ('s fine ass SHOT.) and that Gokudera+Lambo bromance prompt. **

**/Braindead. **


End file.
